starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Senado Imperial/Leyendas
right|250px|thumb|Interior del Senado Imperial. El Senado Imperial o el Congreso Imperial fue, durante el tiempo del Imperio Galáctico, el sucesor del Senado Galáctico de la república. Historia El Senado Imperial se estableció en 19 ABY después de que fuera fundado el Imperio por el autoproclamado Emperador Galáctico Palpatine. Aunque en el momento de formación del Imperio, una mayoría de senadores fue leal a Palpatine, el Senado Imperial fue una de las principales (si bien, clandestina) fuentes de resistencia a la autoridad de Palpatine, y a pesar de los cambios, vino a ser conocido como los “últimos vestigios de la vieja república”. Ciertos senadores (muchos de ellos posteriormente aliados de la rebelión) fueron conocidos por usar el senado como una plataforma para realizar propuestas intentando moderar las leyes de Palpatine, aunque siempre bajo un disfraz de perfecta lealtad. En 0 ABY Palpatine ordenó el cierre del Senado “durante la emergencia”, aparentemente debido a la amplia difusión de la Declaración de Rebelión en los meses previos; nunca volvió a funcionar. Fue sucedido como la legislatura imperial por varios consejos, mayormente compuestos por Moffs: el Comité Central de Grandes Moffs, el Consejo Regente Interino y finalmente el Consejo de Moffs. De acuerdo con el buró de operaciones de la Inteligencia Imperial, la Alianza Rebelde logro rescatar a muchos ex senadores que estaban dispuestos a utilizar su influencia política para oponerse al Imperio Galáctico. Para prevenir que estos senadores apoyaran abiertamente a la rebelión, Inteligencia Imperial envió equipos para atacar su escondite. Star Wars Galaxies - Misión Imperial "Destroy senators' hideout" 7 DBY marcó el año en que el Senado Imperial fue sucedido por el Senado de la Nueva República. Poderes Además del nombre, esta organización se diferenciaba en cierta medida de su contraparte republicana. Mientras el Senado Galáctico albergaba a los poderes legislativo y ejecutivo, el Senado Imperial alojaba al poder ejecutivo (parte de el estaba en las manos del Emperador, ya que el era la autoridad máxima) bajo ordenes de la Constitución del Senado. A pesar de ello, tenía autoridad judicial limitada, suficiente para tratar de nombrar oficiales de alto rango en el imperio y, posiblemente, manejar casos ligados a la Corte Suprema (mientras duraran así). El senado podía aconsejar al emperador, trabajar en el presupuesto imperial y aprobar leyes en el imperio. Sin embargo, el emperador podía vetar o aprobar la legislatura del senado, aceptando o relegando al senado a voluntad. Debido a los gobernadores regionales y a los moffs de sector, los senadores no servían ni tenían poder como gobernadores-delegados, lo cual probablemente contribuyo a la disolución de la legislatura. El senado podía aprobar enmiendas a la Carta Imperial, y al parecer ejercía al menos vigilancia nominal a la milicia Imperial y a la burocracia gubernamental. El líder diario del senado ya no era el Vicepresidente, sino el Gran Visir. El senado era, al menos en teoría, responsable de elegir un nuevo emperador a la muerte o abdicación del actual titular del trono Composición El Senado Imperial estaba formado por grupos de congresistas: Senadores y representantes, representando sectores en el Imperio. Algunos eran electos directamente, mientras otros eran nombrados por un gobernante planetario. A causa de la “Alta Cultura Humana” muchos de los senadores alienígenas fueron reemplazados por humanos quienes terminaban representando mundos que eran enteramente No-humanos. Sin embargo, los Senadores alienígenas no eran del todo extraños, especialmente en los primeros días del Imperio. Comités y subcomités incluían: *Delegación de los 2000 *Comité de la Guardia del Senado *Comité Presupuestario del Senado *Comisión de Supervición de la Milicia Imperial *Comité de Finanzas Documentos Documentos relacionados con el Senado Imperial incluyen: *Acta de Poderes Capitales *Decreto 77-92465-001 *Ley de poderes de emergencia Militar *Carta Imperial *Constitución del Senado Apariciones * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''First Impressions'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Death Star'' *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela) *''Star Wars Episode IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''The Crystal'' }} Fuentes * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * Notas y referencias Véase También *Senado Galáctico *Senado de la Nueva República *Senado de la Alianza Galáctica *Edificio del Senado Senado Categoría:Legislaturas Categoría:Organizaciones del Senado